Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-6t + 8}{8t + 7} \times 3$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-6t + 8) \times 3} {(8t + 7) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{-18t + 24}{8t + 7}$